


Lust

by queenie_mirabilis



Series: 7 Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Daydreaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, basically smut, but not that detailed because I'm new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie_mirabilis/pseuds/queenie_mirabilis
Summary: A little blurb based on this 7 deadly sins prompt from tumblr:"Write a detailed sexual fantasy your character has had about someone else. Could be their lover/boyfriend/girlfriend/one of their friends or some random stranger. You may specify the person if you wish."Reader has a pretty particular sexual fantasy involving Alucard.





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first attempt at anything erotic at all! Might do more of these prompts based on the 7 deadly sins in the future so look out for that.

_ Her feet make a soft noise against the cold stone floor each time she takes a step down the dark and endless hallway. Her nightgown of pure white trails behind her with each movement, and her hair tumbles freely down her back. She struggles to keep her breath even as her heart stutters with each beat, and her hand shakes as she holds onto the candelabra for dear life.  _

_ Eventually her feet stop at a heavy golden framed mirror that extends from the floor to the ceiling. She studies the mirror carefully, pausing to note that her reflection is not present. Her heart drops to the pit of her stomach as the mirror begins to slide to the right, revealing nothing but darkness. Suddenly, she can see his eyes, vermilion against the pitch blackness, and his terrible jagged smile.  _

_ Her breath is taken from her and she can hear the clatter of her candelabra on the floor as he swiftly pulls her against him. The mirror grinds shut, and they are now enveloped in the dark. She is lifted off her feet, and one arm is around her waist while the other is secured under her knees as he carries her away. She doesn’t realize that her eyes are squeezed shut until she suddenly opens them, and she can see his lair in the candle light.  _

_ His chair is front and center, and his table is littered with empty wine glasses. He sits down, and she is so small in his lap as his deep chuckles resound about the room. _

_ “Care for a drink, my darling?” His smile cuts across his face as he looks down at her. _

_ “Y-yes please.” She manages to stutter out, and he laughs again as he hands her a stemmed glass of ruby liquid. He holds a drink of his own and his heated stare boars into her cold amaranth eyes as they each take a sip.  _

_ A stray drop rolls down her chin and onto her neck. His eyes darken as he leans down and laps at the liquid on her pale skin in long strokes. The droplet is soon long gone as his arms tighten harshly against her and his lips pepper her neck and collarbone feverishly. His kisses leave behind bruises, and she cries out softly into the stale air. He chuckles against her skin and stands up from the chair, holding tightly to her.  _

_ He walks her over to his bed with its deep red hangings and dark wood frame, and lays her down amongst the pillows. He crawls atop her small body, lowering himself to press his lips against her own. The kiss starts out gentle and passionate, but his hands begin to skim her sides through her white dress and her fingers run through his long black hair. His lips move quickly and sloppily against hers, and he is egged on by the little squeaks coming from the back of her throat.  _

_ He lets out a chuckle against her lips, and she can feel it rumbling through his chest as his fingers hook under the hem of her nightdress. Slowly, the cool and slippery material is pulled upwards along her body, exposing her velvety legs and her silken panties and her smooth stomach. He pauses for a moment to press his lips just above her navel, and quickly resumes his work, exposing more and more of her body until her dress is up and over her head.  _

_ He is quick to discard the ball of white fabric onto the floor, and when he turns his attention back to her, she is shivering beneath him.  _

_ “A little cold, are we?” His voice is like velvet in the night air. “Or is it just the anticipation?” _

_ She gently gasps, and he takes the opportunity to plunge his mouth onto hers. His hands find her breasts bare, and he cups them gently, running his fingers along the smooth supple skin. His hands then trail down to her waist and his arms coil around her in a crushing grip. _

_ His lips descend on her neck once again, searching, until he finds a spot just at her jugular. He feels the vibrations of her whimpers against his lips as he gently kisses the same spot over and over, and she knows what is to come. His lips suddenly become hungry, and he barely suppresses a deep growl as his tongue strokes along the most sensitive part of her neck.  _

_ He drags his teeth along the large vein, causing her to shiver beneath him. His grip tightens even more than she thought possible and her eyes close instinctively as he finally loses his control and bites down onto her neck. She cries out in pain and pleasure, and she can feel the blood draining from her body.  _

_ His fangs pull away from her neck slowly, and some of her blood trails down her neck. He is quick to lap up the last few drops of the crimson liquid, and he stares deeply into her eyes once again. Overcome with lust, she pulls him down for another kiss.  _

_ She can taste her own blood on his lips, the rich coppery fluid driving her to her limit. She begins to tear open the buttons on his shirt, and he chuckles in the back of his throat as the fabric is quickly thrown to the floor with her nightdress. Soon his trousers are discarded alongside the rest of their clothing. _

_ He looks deep into her eyes and she notices a look in his eyes that she’s rarely seen before. It’s dark and dangerous and borderline animalistic and she can hardly breathe under the weight of anticipation.  _

_ He lines himself up as carefully as she supposes he can and in one swift motion they’re joined together. It’s not long until they’re in the throes of their ecstasy, all scratches and moans. The sounds of the squeaking bed frame under his force and the slapping of skin drives her ever closer to her release. _

_ Soon their passion reaches its peak and together they find themselves in rapture, unable to do anything but cling to each other for dear life. Regaining his composure, he carefully dismounts and lays next to her, snaking an arm around her waist to draw her closer. Both still relishing the afterglow, she leans forward to kiss his cheek gently. Unexpectedly, his gaze betrays a further hunger and a smirk spreads on his face as he begins to kiss down her soft neck once more… _

“(y/n)?” The vampire is instantly roused from her daydream by Seras' call. The younger girl looks both confused and curious. “You’ve been staring at the wall for nearly half an hour.” 

(y/n) opens her mouth to speak.

“Hm… seems like she was too busy fantasizing about me to get any real work done.” Alucard says as he materializes out of nowhere. “Can’t say I blame her though.” 

“Oh fuck off! You have no proof!” (y/n)’s voice rises as her cheeks get pinker and pinker.

“Someone seems to have forgotten that I can read minds.” Alucard chuckles. “If you had really wanted to carry out such a complex role play sequence with me you could have just asked.” 

“Okay.” (y/n) suddenly grinned. “Can we please carry out a complex role play sequence in which I play a virginal gothic heroine and you the dark mysterious mansion owner who is later revealed to be a vampire?” 

“Ugh why am I still here?” Seras groaned and stamped out the door.


End file.
